


I like you so much it's kinda gross

by Wendeverse



Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Gyehyeon is only mentioned, Hoyoung bestie of the year, Hoyoung is Kangmin's bestfriend, Kangmin is in love, M/M, Minchan is in love, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendeverse/pseuds/Wendeverse
Summary: Kangmin is the typical shy kid in school, who only has one friendthat will protect the heck out of him, and when he's alone he likesto spend time inside the music room, playing instruments and singing.One of his favorites happens to be Olivia Rodrigo's song "Gross" andhe decided to sing it thinking about his crush, their class president Minchan.Little did he know said boy was listening and decides to join in.
Relationships: Hong Minchan/Yoo Kangmin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	I like you so much it's kinda gross

"Are you sure you want to be left alone again?",   
Hoyoung asked.

"Yeah, you and Gyehyeon-hyung have fun",  
Kangmin smiled, hugging his backpack.

"Just letting you know buddy, if you need someone  
to pick you up, I'm here", Hoyoung said.

"Yeah, thanks Hoyoung-hyung",  
Kangmin said before entering the school campus again.

-

As always he went inside the music room and had a  
look around, for today he settles for the school's  
mandolin.

"Hmm... I'm not really that good at this instrument,  
but oh well", He thought to himself as he started to  
play it.

An hour has passed and Kangmin was getting the hang of  
it.

"This is actually not that bad", He giggled to himself as he kept  
playing.

"Hey Kangmin, aren't you gonna go home yet?", His professor  
asked, entering the room.

"Not yet Ma'am", The boy beamed.

"You're so cute, okay then call me if you need  
help", She said, ruffling his hair, and Kangmin just  
nodded at her.

-

Kangmin checked the time and saw that it was already 4pm  
so he figured that he should probably go home.

He exited the music room and heard talking  
inside the faculty room.

"Okay Mr. Jensen, thank you", He heard someone said, and suddenly blushed  
when he saw that it was Minchan.

His crush since the first day he transferred.

But Kangmin knew he didn't have the chance, like Minchan was a very nice guy  
and he is, he is Kangmin, and he has no idea it that is good or not.

"Oh hey Kangmin", Minchan greeted, further noticing the boy who  
was standing awkwardly in the hallway.

"Uh hey hyung", Kangmin shyly said, and started to walk away.

"Hey wait! Need a ride home?", Minchan suddenly asked.

Kangmin felt his heart rate increase as he looked back and saw the older  
being all serious and stuff.

"Sure", He quietly said and smiled.

-

Kangmin pulled out his phone and texted   
Hoyoung that Minchan is the one taking him home.

"Where's Hoyoung?", Minchan asked.

"Well, his on a date with his boyfriend since  
today is their monthsary, and I didn't want to be a   
bother, I was planning to walk home if you hadn't offered",  
Kangmin said.

"That's a bad idea you know", Minchan said.

"Why?? It's not like anyone will  
kidnap me", Kangmin softly said.

"Turn here?", Minchan asked,   
and the younger just nodded.

"You really have no self-confidence huh",  
The older teased.

"None at all", The younger shot back.

-

"Thanks for the ride   
Minchan-hyung", Kangmin muttered.

"No problem, take care  
Kangmin", Minchan said.

"You too", Kangmin said back, as the car left.

-

He headed to his room and slumped on the bed,   
feeling hotter than usual.

"I just need sleep", He told himself as he spent  
30 minutes trying to find a very comfortable spot,  
until he finally gave up and checked his phone again.

There was a message from Hoyoung that said  
"Are you home now?".

"I am", Kangmin texted back.

"Want me to come over?", Hoyoung texted.

"No, just enjoy your time  
with Gyehyeon-hyung, don't worry about me",  
Kangmin texted back as sleep dawned on him.

-

Kangmin was shocked when he woke up the next day  
and he is 30 mins away from being late.

'Shit!", He cursed as he got out of bed quickly and moved fast.

Once he was finished showering he just grabbed the first thing  
he saw in his closet which was a hoodie and some joggers, since today  
is Friday he didn't need to wear his uniform, same goes for all the students  
in his school.

After getting fully clothed he wore his everyday rubber shoes, grabbed his backpack and  
sprinted towards his school.

"I have 10 mins left, come on Kangmin", He muttered,  
running faster.

-

When he saw the school gate he proceeded  
to run even faster, and when the bell  
finally rang he was inside his classroom.

Looking like a hot mess.

"Hey, you okay? Looked like  
you ran a whole mile", Hoyoung asked.

"I'm fine, woke up late, had to run to  
school", Kangmin panted.

"You WHAT?!", Hoyoung exclaimed.

"Let's talk later hyung, I feel like  
dying I really need to sit down", The  
younger said, finding his desk chair and slumping down.

-

As always, everytime Minchan starts the class  
with a little "Homeroom message", the girls  
always pay attention and look like love struck birds.

But Kangmin can't blame them, Minchan is handsome,  
if he was a creep as well he would stare at him for hours on end.

"Okay guys, let's do our best!", Minchan said and everyone cheered.

Kangmin knew he looked like a mess, he didn't even bother  
to comb his hair and didn't care whether he looked like   
a bird's nest or not.

"Kangmin? OMG YOU REALLY WENT TO SCHOOL  
LOOKING LIKE AN IDIOT!", One of the girls teased.

"Shut up Mion! You look like an idiot everyday",  
Hoyoung sassed, suddenly pulling out a comb to  
fix Kangmin's hair.

"Hyung, you don't have to", Kangmin whispered, but   
Hoyoung is stubborn.

-

The older finished styling his hair and  
made little pigtails.

"Your favorite hairstyle", Hoyoung smiled.

"Thank you Hoyoung-hyung",  
Kangmin giggled, not caring if  
the other girls are still teasing him.

"Can you all like not tease him all the time",  
Minchan said, annoyance taking over his tone.

"Hold up! Your defending him?", One of the girls asked.

"Yeah! That a problem huh Rika?! No one would  
even put their genitals near you even if you pay them",  
Minchan sassed, shocking the whole class.

"You have downgraded yourself, Mr. President", Mion said.

"Nah, you all are just assholes", Minchan smirked, and before anything  
else could happen, the first teacher has arrived.

-

After classes Kangmin has found himself  
once again inside the music room.

His heart fluttered at the event that  
happened earlier.

He can't believe Minchan actually  
defended him.

His crush who he thought gave 0 shits about him actually defended him.

Kangmin can now die a very happy man.

He placed himself infront of the piano and played  
his favorite song.

"Not long ago when I saw you there  
With your brown-eyed grin and messy hair  
Every girl at the party was looking at you  
Ooh-ooh-ooh"

Kangmin wondered if Minchan ever  
heard him sing, and honestly, he didn't  
really care, he didn't want to come off as the  
'Attention seeker'

"As long as I'm your darling-angel  
I don't need anything in the world  
'Cause I feel like the luckiest  
Every second that I'm your boy"

"I wanna do everything with you  
Take the highs  
Take the lows  
I'll keep you close  
Give you the most  
Oh baby"

"I like you so much it's kinda gross  
Yeah  
I like you so much it's kinda gross"

Kangmin paused for a bit before continuing  
to play again, he was so in the mood and in  
his element that he just wants to stay in this time  
forever.

But it did shock him when someone else had started to sing  
as well.

"I love when you complain about things like traffic  
Love when you're tired  
Baby I like all of it  
Honestly I can't believe you're mine  
Mine~"

"I bring you up in every conversation  
We're young  
I know we gotta be patient  
But  
I know I want my life  
To have you in it  
Ooh~"

Kangmin felt frozen in place but  
decided to finally snap out of it and  
kept playing.

""As long as I'm your darling-angel  
I don't need anything in the world  
'Cause I feel like the luckiest  
Every second that I'm your boy"

"I wanna do everything with you  
Take the highs  
Take the lows  
I'll keep you close  
Give you the most  
Oh baby"

"I like you so much it's kinda gross  
Yeah  
I like you so much it's kinda gross"

Kangmin finished playing and the older  
giggled when he saw how shaken up he was.

'I'm sorry, did I interrupt?",  
Minchan smiled.

'Not really, I'm just shocked and all,  
didn't think you'd know the song as well", Kangmin smiled.

"Well, I'm actually kind off curious, who were you singing  
that too?", Minchan asked.

"Uhh, for my crush actually", Kangmin shyly said.

"Oh, well have fun then", Minchan said, looking a little  
disappointed.

"Hyung wait!", Kangmin called out.

"Yeah?", The older asked.

"My crush, I can't believe I'm saying this but,  
my crush, i-it's you", Kangmin admitted, looking  
away.

"Oh Kangmin", Minchan giggled, caressing his cheeks.

"It's an honor to be your crush, because in  
honesty, I have a crush on you as well", Minchan smiled.

"You mean it?", Kangmin asked.

"Yes!", Minchan beamed as he pulled the younger for a hug.

"I can't believe this is all happening, one thing I was singing my favorite  
song then the next thing I confess to my crush who actually likes me back,  
I- this isn't a dream right?", Kangmin asked.

"Does this look like a dream to you?", Minchan asked back then  
pulls him for a soft kiss.

Kangmin pulled out first and had a revelation that this  
day in fact is not a dream.

Safe to say he got home safely again in the care of his now  
boyfriend.

"Bye babe, take care", Minchan smiled.

"Bye bye", Kangmin smiled as he gave him  
a chaste kiss on the cheeks as well.

Kangmin now knew why he loved the song.

He loves Minchan so much it's kinda gross :)


End file.
